


Relationship? Maya? No way.

by LegaciesFandom



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Carina and Andy meet, F/F, Fluff, Maya is a hopeless bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesFandom/pseuds/LegaciesFandom
Summary: In other words, Maya arranges a meeting between her best friend, Andy, and her girlfriend, Carina, in this short one-shot.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Relationship? Maya? No way.

Maya and Andy had been friends for a while, they have known each other since the academy, opting to stay together as the only two females in their whole class. They had become firefighters together at Station 19, worked together, lived together, and been best friends forever. That was of course until Maya got a promotion, a promotion both sides didn’t think she deserved. Drama insured and a bond was weakened, it returned after Maya made some good calls and eventually worked back the trust of her team and Andy. 

Due to their fight, Andy moved out, moving into a place with Jack. It was quite hard on Andy as she had been used to living with a woman, a woman who wouldn’t leave her socks everywhere or insist on putting a plate over something and calling it a day. Needless to say, Andy missed Maya, and Maya missed Andy. Both girls missed talking, even if it was something so small as seeing their significant other or seeing a pretty girl at the store, it was enough for both sides to get over.

After Andy had forgiven Maya, they talked all night, Maya told her she had gotten herself a girlfriend and described the beautiful Carina Deluca. At first, Andy was skeptical, but nonetheless, she set up to meet the person who made Maya happy. And here she was, they were at Maya’s apartment, they both sat on the couch, waiting for the presumed woman to get off her shift. During the waiting time, Andy talked about her and Robert, and what was going on in her life currently. The chat was interrupted as a beautiful brown-haired woman walked into Maya’s apartment. Andy saw Maya’s face light up, which was unexpected because Maya didn’t do love. Andy and Maya got up from the couch, Andy putting out her hand to the woman,” Hello. I’m Andy, and you must be Carina. I almost thought Maya had made you up”.

Carina laughed at the sentence,” I almost thought Maya had made you up as well. Well now that we are here, I must, how do you say, insist, that stories are told”.

Maya made a shake of the head, which Andy took as a challenge. They all sat on the couch,” I’m sorry for assuming you were of the nonexisting, I just honestly never thought I’d see Maya in a relationship that didn’t last more than three weeks”.

Carina’s eyebrow’s peeked in interest”, Why might that be so?”

Andy realized her mistake,” She doesn’t have a large secret, she has just been more into hookups that I may add are terrible and no one really wants to date a firefighter who may die at any time”.

Maya made a face,” Hey! First of all, stop trying to scare off my girlfriend, and second of all, Dearborn was an accident”.

Carina could tell the two were close, but she was also curious to learn more about her girlfriend, Maya wasn’t that talkative about her feelings.

“ Oh, I’m so sorry did I not hear you call her “Wednesday?”

Maya spluttered,” Self-care, Herrera!”

Carina laughed,” Bella, it’s okay. It’s not like I’m going to dump you if you’ve magically had sex with someone else”.

Andy smiled at the two, she was glad that she was friends with Maya again, however, she did cringe as the two kissed. She threw a pillow at the two,” Get a room!”

Maya laughed at the woman,” I love you as well, Herrera”. 

“I’m glad we’re friends again, Bishop”.

“I’m glad as well, Herrera”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I'm always reading Marina fanfics, so I thought I should help out and create one of my own!


End file.
